Fate Puzzle
by sunshannieshipperheart
Summary: He remembered how he sung it to her and that probably was the moment where all the decisions were met, all the notes made a melody and all the pieces of a puzzle fit together finally. Puzzle. Something made Austin feel this word described excactly the way he and Ally got together. Just a little something about Auslly I put together, enjoy (:


_**Author's note:**_** Hey sweeties! This is my first fanfiction about **_**Austin & Ally**_** which I have written weeks ago, because I randomly got Auslly feels and wanted to get them out, lol. (:**

**This fanfic is supposed to be a little something before I am going to work on an other **_**Austin & Ally**_** oneshot which is going to be way better, in my opinion. And, who knows, maybe I will get some inspiration for a multichapter story, too? But I don't want to say too much and, besides, I don't like working on too many things on the same time, I'm working on enough fanfictions right now. But I promise, you will hear from me in this fandom soon enough! (: **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! (:**

* * *

"Austin, are you coming? I don't want to come late to the movie," Ally said; she already stood at the Sonic Boom's door, waiting for her boyfriend.

"Coming, babe," Austin answered, smiling widely at the thought, that he had called Ally Dawson _babe._

"Ok," the brunette girl rolled her eyes, but smiled back.

The blonde-haired guy sat down on the bench and looked up to the piano in front of him. It wasn't the piano where him and Ally were always working at, it was the piano where Ally and Nelson used to have their class at. He didn't like this piano as much as the one upstairs in Ally's room, but Moon felt like he needed to play a little before he had to go to cinema. (The movie they planned to watch was the one Ally wanted to see for a long time, so you can figure out that Austin was only going because Ally begged him...)

Austin laid his fingers down on the keys and began to play, while his mind went back to all the things he and Ally went through, before they finally became a couple.

He remembered Kira, the daughter of Austin's label head Jimmy Starr, the girl who he went on a date which was prepared by Ally. The blonde rock star smiled as he remembered which disaster of a date it had been, because Kira was the totally opposite of Ally; she didn't like pickles, had an allergy against grass and there were lots of things else.

Austin shook his head and reached with his thumb over to B.

He remembered Elliot, Ally's old friend from the camp who Austin had been incredibly jealous of. He remembered his talk with Dez, how he came to the realization of his feelings towards Ally and how they were playing the diamond-in-the-rough-version of _You Can Come To Me _and their hands brushed and they almost kissed.

He remembered Ally's mom who came back from Africa and threw a book party at the jungle-cafè (Half jungle, half cafè!) where he and Ally performed. He remembered how they hugged after Ally has conquered her stage fright and how something happened they were waiting for a very long time - the kiss, even if Kira came in the end saying she would like to be his girlfriend.

He remembered how he was trying to break up with Kira to be with Ally and how the picture of him and Kira was on the cover of Cheetah Beat which made Ally don't believe Austin about that she was the one he wanted to be with.

He remembered how he had read her songbook (after all the time she didn't let him!) and found the song, _I Think About You _which Ally wrote about the way she felt about Austin. He remembered how he sung it to her and that probably was the moment where all the decisions were met, all the notes made a melody and all the pieces of a puzzle fit together finally.

_Puzzle._ Something made Austin feel this word described excactly the way he and Ally got together. Kira, Eliot, Ally's mom, Dez and even Trish - all they helped Austin and Ally to find their way to each other. The jealousy, the date, the performance and the talks (Austin was almost sure Ally has had a girl-talk with Trish, similar to what Austin and Dez have talked about) - all those things, together with the people...

Realization hit Austin while he played the bridge. Everything and more he just listed, it all wasn't an accident.

He and Ally were meant to be together.

They were meant to be together before they knew each other's name, before they first met and of course before they could even become friends**.**

Austin remembered the thought about _puzzle_ and smiled, because he has figured out _what kind _of puzzle it was.

**A fate puzzle.**

The blonde played the three last notes and rested his hands on the keys, waiting before the sound would slowly become quieter and quieter until he could only hear it in his head.

"Austin, what's taking you so long? I already went to the mall, bought something to eat and almost finished a new song!" Ally questioned, sounding angrily.

"I was thinking while playing piano," the rock star told the truth.

"Thinking about what?" the brunette questioned.

"About us," Austin replied with a grin. "Now let's go to the cinema, maybe we'll catch the rest of the movie," he gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips which made Ally blush. Who was she kidding, Austin always made her blush.

"Yeah, let's go," she said and intertwined her fingers with his.

There was no one else that could make her so happy.


End file.
